battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
SVU
The SVU (Russian: Снайперская винтовка укороченная, Snayperskaya Vintovka Ukorochennaya; English: Sniper Rifle Shortened) is a Russian designated marksman rifle designed in the early 1990s. It is the result of a modernization project of Dragunov's SVD, and was developed into a bullpup design. It uses an integral suppressor and fires 7.62x54mmR rounds fitted in a 10 or 20-round detachable box magazine. A variant of the SVU, known as the SVU-A was developed in 1991, which was a selective fire rifle, capable of both semi and fully automatic fire modes. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The Dragunov SVU is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat as the standard sniper rifle issued to the EU Recon kit. It has high firepower and good accuracy, but a low rate of fire. Gallery SVUMC.png|The SVU idle. SVU Reticle.png|The SVU's reticle SVU reload.png|Reloading the SVU. Battlefield: Bad Company The SVU is a semi-automatic sniper rifle featured in Battlefield: Bad Company, equipped with an internal suppressor and a 10-round magazine. Singleplayer The SVU is first available in the level Crossing Over, at a Serdaristani military base down the road from the first radio tower. It is a good choice for engaging enemy soldiers at longer ranges, and its silencer attachment can be very useful when trying to engage hostiles stealthily. The SVU also comes with a MP-443 pistol, which can be very useful if the player is caught at close range. Multiplayer The SVU costs one unlock point for the Recon kit. It is very useful when eliminating single players, thanks to its silencer, but its lower damage than bolt-action sniper rifles, as well as a low fire cap, can cause it trouble when trying to thin out larger numbers of enemy players, despite it being semi-automatic. Gallery File:BFBC_SVU.jpg|The SVU in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer level End of the Line File:BFBC_SVU_SCOPE.jpg|The SVU's scope. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The SVU Snaiperskaya Short is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 as the fourth sniper rifle issued to the Recon Kit. It requires 15000 points to unlock and is equipped with an internal suppressor. It kills in four shots to any body part, and while very accurate, is one of the weaker sniper rifles in the game; at longer ranges it will take 2 head shots to achieve a kill. The SVU is better suited to a designated marksman role, as opposed to the more traditional sniper role the bolt action rifles afford. With a Red Dot Sight or 4x Scope attached and Magnum Ammunition equipped, the weapon becomes a powerful, accurate and untraceable medium-long range weapon, offering the user the benefits of a less visible vapor trail because of the suppressor. Gallery SVUStatsBC2.png|The SVU's in-game description and stats evaluation. SVU Snaiperskaya Short|Gameplay with the SVU Snaiperskaya Short in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Nelson Bay Hardcore Rush and Arica Harbor in Hardcore Conquest BC2 SVU.png|The SVU Snaiperskaya Short at Atacama Desert in Rush. BC2 SVU scope.png|The view through the SVU Snaiperskaya Short's scope. BC2 SVU CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the SVU to do its highest damage at 8m. BC2 SVU LR.png|The closest that an enemy can be for the SVU to do its lowest damage at 64m. BFBC2 SVU Red Dot Sight.png|Red Dot Sight. BFBC2 SVU ACOG.png|4X Rifle Scope. SVU ACOG BFBC2.png|4X Rifle Scope. SVU Default Scope BFBC2.png|SVU with default zoom mounted. BFBC2 SVU 6X.png|SVU with a default scope attached BFBC2 SVU RedDot.png|SVU with a Red Dot Sight attached BFBC2 SVU 4X.png|SVU with a 4X Rifle Scope attached BFBC2 SVU 12X.png|SVU with a 12X High Power Scope attached BFBC2 SVU 6X Sight.png|SVU view through default scope BFBC2 SVU RedDot Sight.png|SVU view through Red Dot Sight BFBC2 SVU 4X Sight.png|SVU view through 4X Rifle Scope BFBC2 SVU 12X Sight.png|SVU view through 12X High Power Scope Battlefield Play4Free The SVU-A is a sniper rifle featured in Battlefield Play4Free. This version of the SVU is unique in that it features a fully automatic fire rate from a 16-round magazine. The weapon also has low recoil due to its attached muzzle brake and bullpup configuration. However, the weapon comes with a hefty price of 980 , as well as it's attached scope having a very low power magnification to keep it balanced among other snipers and avoid unmanageable recoil due to its fully automatic nature. Even with its low recoil, the SVU-A can throw a user off their target at medium to long ranges. Because of this, and the weapon's high fire rate for a sniper rifle, it is advised to use short bursts when firing unless at close range. The weapon's high power makes it far more useful than the SVD for Recon players that want a sniper that performs better in close quarters, though it can only be purchased with Battlefunds, meaning players will have to shell out actual money to purchase the weapon rather than in-game Credits like for the SVD. Being an Elite weapon, the SVU-A has a black and tan paint scheme, however its attached scope is painted gray. Gallery SVUAViewP4F.png|The Stats and Description of the SVU-A in Play4Free SVU-reference.jpg|SVU-A scope SVU-Holo-reference.jpg|SVU-A with Holo-sight SVU-A BFP4F.png|The SVU-A at Sharqi in Battlefield Play4Free. SVU-A BFP4F scope.png|The view through the SVU-A's scope. Promotional Poster SVUA.png|Promotional poster from the official website. BFP4F SVU Render.png|Detailed render of the SVU-A in Play4Free P4FSVUAMODEL.png|Render of the SVU-A Battlefield Play4Free SVU-A Commentary|Overview of the SVU-A in Battlefield Play4Free Trivia *Although most iterations of the SVU are shown with a front ironsight in their respective menu entries, only the Battlefield 2: Modern Combat and Battlefield: Bad Company versions actually have one on the in-game model. *The SVU in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat is portrayed as a bolt-action sniper rifle, compared to the later games, in which it is semi or fully automatic. External links *SVU on Wikipedia *SVU on Modern Firearms Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles